


Water Baby

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Untold and unscene Scenes from the 13th August 2018





	Water Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty hyped for the wedding in (What I think) September!

  
"Yeah...Yeah I'll send pictures. Fill the photo album...ok. I'll see you later then yeah? Don't worry, I'll ease him in"  
  
He paused for a while and frowned, kneeled down and put Sebs shoe on. He loved kicking the damn thing off.  
  
"No Robert, I'm planning to just throw him in the deep end and watch him drown...obviously we'll be in the shallow end! Right. Ok, buy us more chips in ok? Right bye. Love you too. Bye"   
  
He hung up on the phone and sighed as he pocketed his phone. He gave Seb his giraffe teddy he loved to hold and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your daddy is so flippin annoying. You know that? He worries too much and thinks we're gonna drown at the pool. Trust me when I say you're gonna love this"  
  
Standing back up, he walked to the back of the buggy and began pushing it towards the swimming centre, excited to be showing Seb the activities inside.  
  
Unfortunately, as soon as he stood outside the building, read the bright red sign saying 'Closed' he huffed loudly and spun around, already pushing the buggy in the other direction. He walked past a shop, when a quick thought came to him and he rushed in, leaving the store with a large box in hand.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
Robert was on his way home when his phone vibrated and he checked it instantly. He saw it was a text from Aaron and opened it, a smile appearing on his face quickly. A photo of Seb in a pair of black swimming trunks presumably laughing as he sat in the water that only went up to his waist. Geez...He did ask Aaron to take him to the shallow end but not the...the end. Another text was sent and it said 'Seb's a water baby. Yess!'  
  
He shook his head and sent back a quick heart emoji back before heading back. He would get started on dinner for Liv first and then heat up Sebs food before he and Aaron would sit down to the 'Hunters Chicken' he bought. He was at the start of path before he saw it.  
  
Aaron and Seb in a tiny blue paddling pool sitting on the middle of the path, just a couple steps away from the front door. He saw that the plastic underneath the pool was covered in their many bath towels, to protect the pool from the sharp pieces of gravel and Aaron laughed loudly when Seb kicked his feet.   
  
He walked slowly and quietly until he was standing behind Aaron and coughed to get his attention. Aaron jumped and turned around, smiled at Robert and sighed.  
  
"Pool was closed. Saw this and had to buy it for him"   
  
"Better watch out. All this money splashing and Liv might get jealous"  
  
Aaron chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He handed Seb a rubber duck and watched him play with it before Robert put the plastic bag aside and sat on one of the bath towels.  
  
"He really likes the water. We should do something, before it turns into Autumn and get no more sun"  
  
"Hmm...well I would mention Ibiza but you think it's tacky"   
  
Aaron shook his head and dipped a hand in the water before flicking it over Roberts face.   
  
"No. I mean we should all go. Like a family holiday, maybe....I dunno Benidorm? I know they got a lot of water parks...Seb and Liv'll love it"   
  
"Benidorm huh? You coming up with the money Mr Sugden?"  
  
"Nah. Hopefully my future husband would do it. Maybe a Mr Dingle?"  
  
Robert laughed and then Seb splashed the water again with his hands and cooed loudly. He picked up the habit of mimicking sounds that either Aaron, Robert or Liv would make. One time Robert sung along to I will always love you by Whitney Houston when suddenly, Seb, who was getting fed his breakfast suddenly shouted through a mouthful of food...  
  
"Ooooooo!"  
  
It had Aaron and Robert laughing for days. And when Liv found out, it was when she jammed her fingers in the fridge and shouted loudly. Seb looked at her and suddenly went....  
  
"Aaaaaa!"  
  
Anyway! Back to now, Seb splashed the water again, and crawled over to Robert who picked him up despite how wet he was. There was a time when Robert would complain about his expensive clothes being ruined but being such a family man now? He could care less. He put Seb back in the water and watched him crawl towards Aaron, when he put his small hand right on Aaron's stomach.   
  
Aaron had only took his top off because it was soaked due to Sebs splashing, the thought of all his scars completely exposed had left his mind. Now? With Seb touching them with curious hands...it was...odd. He wasn't sad, wasn't angry...instead, he was just hopeful. Just really really hopeful.  
  
Aaron picked Seb up and kissed the top of his head. Robert watched lovingly as his fiance and Son were sharing a moment and leaned back on his hands.  
  
"These are things I hope you never get...you know that right? Me? I was a little silly but you? You are gonna be so loved and...and taken care of and...i cant wait to adopt you"   
  
Seb made an 'oooo' noise and Robert chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Aaron's shoulders and kissed his cheek before hopping to his feet and grabbed the bag.  
  
"Come on. I'm gonna make dinner soon so dry yourselves and empty the pool. I'll pick a movie?"  
  
"It's Liv's turn tonight!"  
  
"She's gonna make us watch her Teen Wolf rubbish!"  
  
"Well it's better than listening to your Taylor Swift!"  
  
"What does that have to do with movies?!"  
  
And just like that, they were back to their usual bickering, talking about what kind of movies and music they liked or didn't like. Seb was in the middle of it, copying each of their sounds ranging from 'ooooos' to 'aaaaaa' even a rare 'wawa' completing their family, completing their happiness.  
  
Completing their life.  



End file.
